The Castaway and The Sharkman
by Son of Insanity
Summary: After an argument with her father Maka finds herself surrounded by open water what will happen when her only company is a human shark?
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I sit watching as the waves crash against the shore. I can't help but wonder if he's out there as I look to the sky bluer than the water my back resting against my board. Papa thinks my crazy to believe in him but I know he's there watching over the waters around the island. The sound of steps on the sand draws me from my thoughts I look up to to see Papa standing out of place on the sand.

His voice was serious "Maka I thought you were meeting Asura today?"

I glare at him "Not gonna happen."

He sighs "Maka I know you don't want to but if you don't marry him we'll go broke."

I stand my fists curled at my sides "You never cared this much about money when Mama was alive why does it matter now?"

The look on his face was one of pure hurt "I want you to be happy and provided for in case something happens to me."

I walk to the water "I don't need to be provided for because I don't need fancy things to be happy." I motions to the waves "This is all I need to be happy."

He turns rolling his eyes "Don't forget to visit the grave today it is her birthday."

If anyone needs to visit Mama's grave it's him he's the on forgetting her. He isn't the man he used to be before Mama died all that matted was making people happy no all that matters is money and Asura's father has it. That's why he wants me to marry him. But he's a creep plus I'm sure he has a hooker on speed dial.

I pull my board from the sand and head for the water. As I stand a wave crashes into me knocking me on my back before everything goes dark. When I came to there was nothing but open water for miles.

I stare at the clouds "Well Mama I'm in trouble if you could help me some how I'd be thankful."

I see a fin cut through the water coming toward me quickly I pull my legs from the water. The fin sinks slowly when believe water it whatever it was had left my board rises beneath me and begins to move.

My gaze moves to the sky "Mama I'm gonna trust you on this if I get killed I'll yell at you when I see you."

It isn't long before land comes into view how did I mess that. As I move toward the sand a shark's fin comes from the water. I roll off the board and stand looking around for a sign of human life.

I voice from behind me causes me to jump "Humans don't come here that's why I live here."

When I turn around to face the speaker I froze. He was taller than me with white hair and blood colored eyes, his skin was grey like a shark with the teeth to match. He wore black trunks with flame print on the bottom.

He blinked "Not one for conversation are you?"

I stepped back "What are you?"

He sighs "You see this is why I don't enter act with people." He walks toward the water "I need to go."

A look for shock crosses my face "What why?"

He looks back at me and smiles "Aren't you hungry?"

How in the world does someone like him exist? I guess I got my wish maybe life as a castaway will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

I can't believe him how can he know so much yet he says he's never been around people before. He spent a good portion of the morning building a hut for me at least I assumed it was for me the other part was spent weaving a large mat. I'm surprised but he has a hunting knife it's in good condition he wears it on his belt when he isn't in the water. Another thing I found odd was he has jeans how did he even get them he's led me around this whole island there's every other animal but no people.

Said shark man comes back from the tree line a boar over his shoulders "What are you doing out of the hut rain's coming?"

I stand from my the stump I'm sitting on "You know what all you've done for a week is order me around and when ever I ask you about your past you change the subject why."

He strikes a flint against the steel of his knife "You really want to know the I'll tell you my father was a scientist he worked on genetics he thought that by changing part of a human's DNA it would evolve them. He had a vision people soaring through the air like birds swimming vast oceans like the fish the called them home. He got the bright idea that his son would be a good test subject. For some reason he had alot of great white DNA couple of injections later." He motions to himself "Here I am."

I frown "Then why are you here all alone and how do you have all of this new stuff?"

He ties the boar to a stick setting it over the fire "I had always been jumpy around people but when father showed me to fellow scientists my instinct took over if I wasn't in a bullet proof cage I would have killed some one. As for the new things I get supplies air dripped every few months I'm do for a drop any day now. Before you ask I have a satalite phone."

I glare at him "You mean you could have called a boat to come get me this whole time."

He sighs "This island isn't on radar even if I did they wouldn't notice the island."

I look up and find the sky has darkened "So what's in the next drop?"

The boar is turned to cook the top "A grill , charcoal, a sleeping bag, and some clothes for you

I blink "Why would you?"

He smirked "as good as it looks on you can't wear a red bikini every day now can you?

Before I can respond a crate hits the water and begins to drift to shore. The shark man stands and goes after the crate. It was larger then it looked it was early the size of a shipping container. Once he had the crate on the beach he grabbed a large rock and cracked one of the board and pryed it open. The grill big enough for a large boar the charcoal was in a water tight box from the looks of about three months worth of it. The sleeping bag was military grade with a plush liner it was stuffed with some sort of foam. All of the out fits I got are the same jeans white tang tops but what I'm thankful for is a pair of thick black boats with white stripes and an insulated jacket.

I glance at him as he opens the grill's lid "Why'd you ask him to send you a grill?"

He lift the grate revealing a large two pronged fork and metal plates "With we won't lose our food to the fire."

I grab the sleeping bag and other items he set aside for me "Sharky unless you got another complaint I'm gonna go change."

He looks up from slicing the boar "Soul."

Confusion tasks over my face "What?"

He returns to his task "My name is Soul."

I turn toward my hut "Maka."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV

Soul he just tried to I don't even want to say it. I get it he's been alone on an island but how could try to do that while I'm sleeping? I look out of the hut to watch as he beats his head against a tree cursing to himself. Any other time I'd comfort him but after last night I don't want to be within arms length of him right now.

I listen closer to hear what he's saying "Way to go dumb ass the only other person for miles and you try to rape her you damn idiot she probably hates you now."

He's beating himself up about this worse than I would have. I'll talk to him once he's settled a bit. He bolts off the water his favorite place for brooding. Once he's out of ear shot I come out to find chicken that had been carved from the bone waiting for me. When did going hunting did he not sleep after last night?

I turn as he comes up the beach "I have insomnia had it before I turned into this."

All I can do is stare "How did know I was thinking that?"

He shrugged "The puzzled look on you face said it all."

I think for a moment "You stopped yourself why?"

A melancholy expression forms on his face "I'm not an animal there are times I forget that last night was one of those times."

I bite my lip "Have you ever thought of returning to civilization it might be good for you."

He turns away from me "I can't go back if I do I'll be put in a zoo for people to point and laugh at or sent to a lab and studied I'd rather lose my mind than my self respect."

A walk to him taking his face in my hands "What if I can cure you would you go back?"

He looks me in the eye "We can't make it with a raft the vines won't hold long enough we could make a signal fire but it would take a good portion of it."

I smile "Why do you suddenly want to leave?"

His wet hand is cold on my check "I thought that if I became human again you might give me a chance to be with you."

I smile placing my hand over his "Soul there is nothing wrong with you you're hansom and sweet just because you look like a monster doesn't make you one."

I freeze as his lips meet mine. His hands move to my hips my hands move to his hair ,we pull each other closer.

He pulls away setting his forehead against mine "We'll start planning tomorrow it's getting dark and you need to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

I'm an idiot I had to mention my unwanted engagement. Now Soul is ranting about how what we did last night was wrong. You want my opinion we both needed it. It's been a month since I convinced Soul to leave the island and after our more lustful moment I happen to remember Death Asura's father had a boat. Once I explained how I know Death he started pacing and rambling but the immorality or our actions he's half shark he has no room to talk about immorality.

I'm surprised when he comes back satellite phone in hand and drops it in front of me and walks to the water's edge.

He doesn't look at me "Try to contact Death if that don't work try Kid his youngest son."

I blink "What are you gonna do?"

He watches the waves "I'm gonna try to find a boat close by someone might be looking for you."

With that he's gone the last thing I see is his fin sink into the water. It's been an hour and I haven't been able to reach Death or Kid the satellite phone is now stick up out the sand where it landed when I tossed it. I hope Soul comes back soon I'm starting to wonder if he's okay. As I watch the water my mind starts to wander what is Soul to me and what am I to him? I gave myself to a man I've spent every day with since I came here that has means something right?

Soul's voice draws me from my thoughts "Pack whatever you don't wanna lose."

When I look up he's already rolled our clothes into the sleeping bag "I would but you beat me to it."

He's got my board under one arm the sleeping bag under the over "Are you coming or are you gonna sit there making sand castles?"

I shoot up "You found a boat?"

He walks back to the water "It had Death's logo figure they were looking for you."

I walk to my board to find he'd use a rope he'd found in one of the crates to tie the sleeping bag to it. Once I'm on Soul starts pulling my board into open water. Isn't long before I see it the large black boat. Soul pulls us up to the side and bashes his fist against the metal.

A girl with blonde hair looks over the side "Maka what cha doin down there?"

I glare up at her "I'll explain later now lower a laser."

She give a salute and lowered the latter. Once I've climbed the latter I look over the side to see Soul climbing up . I'm glad he's coming with me this will be good for him. When he reaches the deck everything stops and I think someone pulled a gun.

A grey haired manman in a stitched up lab coat pushed his way through the crowd " If you don't know Death get below deck." No one move "Now random assorted workers."

After the masses had thinned out Death both his sons a woman I didn't know ,both thompsons Soul me and the man I'm assuming is a scientist are left on deck.

Liz and Patti both dressed as sailors walk over to us. Liz and Patti are the adoptive daughters of Yumi Azusa a fashion mogul they're used as models more often then you think. They have as you guessed a habit of matching what their outfits to what they're doing.

Liz pocks Soul in the chest her well manicure nail living a paper cut like slash "So Maka who's this mutant?"

I notice Soul flinch at the word mutant slowly I take his hand lacing my fingers with his giving it a soft squeeze.

Soul looks up as the scientist approaches "Soul Evans youngest of the Evans sons the first evolved human one of two."

I notice Patti had vanished into one of the dark corners from what I could tell she was talking to someone. Several silent moments later she returns with someone his appearance caused me to freeze. His skin was covered in purple scales his eyes were that of a snake to fangs pocked out of his mouth as he smiled at something Patti said. He had a long coat over his all black outfit.

I turned to Liz pointing to the new comer "Is he goth I don't want to be rude but I'm curious."

Patti spoke in complete seriousness shocking everyone "He's half snake the black helps him stay warm."

Soul releases my hand and walks to the scientist "Hello uncle Stein it's been sometime hasn't it."

Stein turns giving him a small smile "Seven years I'll find away to get both of you back to normal or as close as I can."

Soul laughs the hardest I've ever heard him laugh "Just get rid of the damn fin that's all it'd take to make me happy."

Death turns to Asura and his lady friend "Go check on things down stairs." They grumble and stack off once they were gone he stepped closer to us "I've taken the liberty to have a place set up on the island for you your parents know where it is you'll find some familiar faces when you arrive. It's on the beach for those of you who enjoy water there's a private chief who can make almost anything and a maid and a bodyguard in a nutshell I think you'll like it there."

Death owns most of the island of Mortem the island we call home. For those of you who don't know Mortem means death.

After getting off the boat we're loaded in a limo that well take us to our new home. Soul spent most of the ride draped over my lap curled up like a scared child. Being on that island alone for so long missed him up more than I thought. We pull into a large yard with five people waiting for us.

The youngest was a little brown haired girl in a green dress hold a stuffed chameleon in her arms. The next was a young man with blue hair in a star shape he wore a black sleeveless shirt and white jeans. A black haired woman stood next to him wear a yellow sleeveless dress. A purple haired woman was out front wearing a short black dress with long sleeves and black tights. The final person I noticed was a blond man wearing a tan jacket over a white shirt and jeans he had a sword on his hip.

Soul was glued to my hip through the entire tour it was almost as if the smallest things scared him. It wasn't long before we're left to our own devices in our room.

I walk to the bed where Soul is curled on his side on the side facing the door. I walk around the bed and lay next to him and his arms wrap around my waist as his head slide to my shoulder.

I kiss his head "Everything's going to be okay now Soul you don't have to be afraid."

It isn't long before both asleep.


End file.
